mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord 5
Summary Fjord 5 is a level where Defeat is possible! The numerous Zomblin Caves make it a nightmare. This is one of the hardest levels in the game and you need to be like a Military General to coordinate the dragons. Fortunately, you can choose to skip this level and move on. Walkthrough Remember: to stop a dragon from doing its current action, tap on the dragon, then you can order this dragon to do something else. (!!!) ''= do this step as fast as possible! ''( ! ) = do this step strategically and carefully ( v ) = you can now do this step casually without pressure #''(!!!)'' Right away go to the left side of the map, Merge all the life flowers close to the egg nests , merging them emits healing power. (It is better to make a combo merge so that you can tap the combo loot orb for even more healing power.) #''(!!!)'' Merge the Rock Dragon Eggs. #''(!!!)'' Double - tap the Lvl 5 Twin Life Flower to harvest it, Repeat this step until you have enough Life Orbs to heal all egg nests (2 Small Life Orbs is usually enough), then tap them near the egg nests. (If you're too late, the healing power from the life orbs will instead attack zomblins) #''(!!!)'' Tap all egg nests and create the most number of dragons possible, always merge by 5 whenever possible (the number of eggs in each nest ranges from 3 to 7, so may Luck be on your side). #Now that you have an army of dragons, the next phase is to destroy all Zomblin Caves and Zomblins. Some dragons should be in charge to eliminate existing Zomblins, others should be in charge to destroy Zomblin Caves. It is up to you to manage the war. For example, if you tap on a Zomblin twice, you are sending 2 dragons to attack it. **'If you want your dragon/s to change targets, tap on that dragon/s, then tap on your wanted target, like the one mentioned above**. You can follow the "( ! )" steps below or make your own method. #( ! )'' Eliminate the 12 Brown Zomblin Caves first since they each have less HP and spawn weaker Zomblins. #*At least 1 or 2 dragons should be attacking Zomblin Caves, others should attack existing zomblins. If there are too many Zomblins present, focus on eliminating all Zomblins first before the caves**. #*Finish off the Brown caves 1 by 1, remember that tapping on a cave will spawn a zomblin once. #*If a dragon is attacking the Blue Cursed Zomblin Cave or any unwanted target or harvesting, force it to change targets**'. #*Immediately tap any stone bricks you get from destroying the caves to clear up space for Graves, better not to waste time merging in the middle of a war. #*Do not mind if any Zomblin successfully destroyed an item or made dead land (The exception is if a Zomblin Cave is now on a dead land, use life orbs from step 3 to heal it) #( ! )'' Eliminate the 6 Blue Cursed Zomblin Caves. Now the overall Zomblin spawn rate has significantly decreased. This step will be a bit similar to Step 6. #*At least 2 or 3 dragons should be attacking Zomblin Caves, Others should attack existing zomblins. If there are too many Zomblins present, focus on eliminating all Zomblins first before the caves**. #*Finish off the Blue caves 1 by 1, remember that tapping on a cave will spawn a zomblin once. #*If a dragon is attacking any unwanted target or harvesting, force it to change targets'**'. #*You can now choose to save and later merge the stone bricks you get from destroying the caves. #Harvest Life Orbs from Life Flowers to heal any dead land the Zomblins may have caused (optional). #( v ) Go to the right side of the level, merge the Graves from the destroyed Zomblins and merge it with the ones on Super Dead Land, then activate all 6 Heal Extenders. #( v ) Merge 3 Seeds of the Prism Flower, then 3 Lvl 1 Prism Flower Buds. #( v ) Merge the Lvl 2 Prism Flower Buds from step 10 with two more on the lower-leftmost Super Dead Land, activate the Heal Extender. #( v ) Merge 3 Lvl 1 Hills, two of which are on super dead land in the middle of the map, then 3 Lvl 2 Drake's Ridge, one of which is on super dead land just above the hill. #( v ) Merge the Lvl 3 Elwind's Knoll from step 12 with two more on the upper-leftmost Super Dead Land, activate the Heal Extender. #'( ! )' Merge the 5 Destroyed Gaia Statues Category:Level